The Bakery Girl
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: PickOfTheLitter/IkaihanjoukiHiyokoyastore Shii loves making deliveries to a little bakery and, just when he's ready to put his plan into action, Mio gives the delivery job to Riku. ShiiXOC oneshot


Kosa-kun is back with another story! Yay! So, this is just a simple one-shot, not much to it. Just some randomness that comes to my mind around midnight. Its based upon the manga Pick of the Litter (aka Ikaihanjouki Hiyokoya Store) and its being written because I can barely find anything on this series online… sniff sniff So yea, its uber cute and I recommend I, but I do not own it. If I did I would jam it down peoples… ahem I mean I would release tons of information on it! Yea, Well, please read and review! Also, sorry if there is any OOC, I try! It's a ShiiXOC fic (yea, if anyone reading this knows what I'm talking about. Also sorry about the lack of detail of the non-original characters, I'm really bad at describing them… If you want I could send you pictures or you could try reading the manga!)

* * *

"Hello, is anyone here?" Shii walked into the small bakery near the edge of Yamato's capital, Genroku, and searched around for someone. He wore his Hiyokoya jacket, seeing as how he was on a delivery and still on the clock, and he carried a medium sized brown parcel.

There was a great deal of fussing going on behind a curtain that was past the sales counter. A great deal of metal clattering could be heard, followed by a loud, feminine screech.

Shii sweat dropped and called back, "Do you need some help back there?"

The deep purple curtain was pulled back as a dust-covered young girl with shoulder length mahogany brown hair and lavender eyes appeared. "It's all fine, don't worry. Just a few… err, a lot of pans…" She began to quickly dust off her deep purple kimono and black obi. "I'm sorry about that Shii, did you need something?" She shot him a kind smile as she walked closer.

"Actually, I came here on a delivery." He took the package and set it on the counter. "That's all of your order, I apologize for how long it took."

"It came in! Don't worry at all about how long it took, it is a pretty abnormal type of flour. Sis is going to be so excited; she can finally make some of those cakes. I'll be sure to bring you by a piece when it's done!"

"That's very kind of you Freesia but do not feel obligated, I am just doing my job." Shii smiled at her softly a smile that had been given to many other girls.

"Tch…" She pulled out a scribbled piece of paper and began to sadly mess with the register as she counted out enough money to pay for the order. Finally, after counting it three times, she handed over the money and the paper which contained the bakery's next order. "Thank you so much for bringing it by. Would you like to stay for some tea or something?"

Shii smiled again, but this one was directed at her personally. "I really would love to but if I don't get back to the shop soon, Mio will lecture me."

Freesia smiled. "Well, okay then, but just wait a moment!" She quickly grabbed a small box and began to feel it with sweet smelling pastries and baked goods from the display case. After she was fully satisfied with what she had gotten into the box, she snapped it shut and held it out. "This is for you!"

Shii seemed slightly flustered. "Thank you, but as I said this is my job and…"

"This is a personal gift from me, Freesia, to you, Shii! I f you decline it I'll take it as a personal insult!" Freesia said as she leaned over the counter, inches away from him.

Shii leaned in and closed the space between the two so it was merely an inch. "I suppose I can't decline a lady's wish." He took hold of the box and gently placed his lips on her cheek. "Thank you very much, but I really must be leaving." Quickly he turned and headed out, a soft bell tingling to mark his departure.

"Awww, Freesia is so cute when she's blushing!" A young women with mahogany brown hair that reached just past her waist when pulled into a half-ponytail entered wearing a kimono identical to Freesia's except with inversed colors. "By the way, nice little mess you made back there."

"Sorry about that Lav, I was trying to get a pan."

Lavender smiled, her eyes which reflected her name began to glint slightly. "That Hiyokoya boy was by again I see. He may come by to see you often, but you will not win his love until he captures you by the lips."

Freesia looked over at her sister, slightly confused but then she flushed bright red. "I already told you to stop teasing me!"

"What, at least he's gone this time. I mean, I can so tell how much you want to cuddle up with him and…."

"SHUT UP!"

Shii laughed quietly to himself as he heard Freesia yell, "Lavender must be teasing her about something again, strange how she always seems to tease her excessively when I leave..." He slowly walked back to Hiyokoya; he was never in much of a hurry to return. At least he was able to relax when he was on deliveries, especially those that were near the edge of the town like the bakery or the time consuming ones like those to Genroku castle.

He pulled back the Hiyokoya shop's entrance curtain and walked into the calm looking shop; not much was really going on today. There were a few customers whom Konohana was tending to, Satsuki must have been out on a job and it appeared that Riku was having a conversation with Saika, the welcoming cat.

"I'm back, are there any more deliveries that need made?"

Mio looked up from his special little Head Clerk area looking slightly annoyed. "Of course there are more deliveries! What took you so long anyways, and I didn't ask you to pick anything up!"

"It was a gift; she wouldn't let me leave without it."

Mio began to flip through one of the books he used to keep the shops profits recorded. Shii brought the money to the register and deposited it, waiting for him to continue talking.

"Perhaps I should start sending someone else to take care of those deliveries."

"There's no need for that, I'm fully capable of taking of those deliveries."

Mio looked at him, a bit annoyed. "But it takes you extra time. I'm sure even Riku would be fully capable of taking care of that delivery."

"I don't really take extra time; it's just a long walk along crowded roads." Shii held out the order form and Mio quickly snatched it.

"We'll see, When this order comes in I'll have Riku deliver it instead. Now, here's the next order."

"What if Riku gets lost?"

Said person had finished his conversation with Saika and was listening to this one. "I won't get lost! I'm not helpless now!"

Shii secretly glared over at Riku, why did he have to come in at that precise moment! "Fine, I best be finishing these deliveries." He quickly snatched the list and parcels from Mio and headed out.

"Come back immediately after you finish!"

Shii was finally outside and he took in a large gulp of air. "Of course he had to choose the next delivery… I was so close…" He sighed as he began to head to his first destination, his mind trying to find a way to make that delivery.

He was not able to finish his deliveries until late into the night and he was worn. Mio had given him job after job after job… The shop was a bit more active now for everyone was back and closing up.

"I hear you got your precious bakery deliveries snatched away from you." Satsuki was of course quick to point this out to everyone else. "You gonna find a new favorite delivery now?"

Futaba quickly scribbled down something and held up his sign. 'Don't be so mean!' 'I doubt it was like that!'

Shii smiled and began to deposit the last of the orders and money. "Thanks Futaba."

Riku set a box down on the counter and went to sweep away some of the pollen from their seemingly never-ending supply of bug-eating plants. "What do you mean favorite delivery?"

Satsuki smirked and quickly answered. "Well, Shii has always jumped to bring deliveries to that bakery, and he always takes an extra long time. He always comes back with a box of things that is apparently a gift."

"She insists, I can't just refuse them."

"And the time?"

"She doesn't get to chat idly with anyone around her age often; it's just her and her sister working there."

Riku stared at Shii for a moment as he paused in his sweeping. "I'm sorry about earlier, if I would have known then I would have played along. This isn't like the Genroku castle, is it?"

Shii took off his jacket smirking slightly. "I guess you could put it that way…"

Satsuki looked between the two, feeling like he was missing something. At this point, they were the only three left so Shii quickly switched to Japanese to continue, seeing as how horrible Satsuki was at it.

"**The girl's name is Freesia, she's very sweet and clumsy but she always tries her hardest." **

Riku stood up from getting the last of the pollen. **"So, is there something serious going on between you two?"**

Satsuki was greatly annoyed. "What are you talking about? Ugh! I don't know what you're saying!" He quickly pulled out his 'Yamotoan to Japanese' phrasebook and began his attempts to decode the conversation.

"**Not yet, I've been trying to ask her out but the time hasn't come up. I had planned on asking her when I made the next delivery but…"**

Riku leaned on the broom and sighed. **"Maybe you could get her to meet you? I'm sure that would be better then asking her out in her shop."**

"Who are you trying to ask what?" Satsuki was frantically tearing through his phrasebook's pages.

Shii looked up at Riku somewhat surprised. "Why didn't I think of that! How silly of me… Well, I have a few things to work on then, Goodnight." He quickly left to his room, a bit excited.

Riku put the broom away and took of his own Hiyokoya work jacket. "Well, I'm done with my duties. Satsuki, you're the last left to finish so you get to lock up."

Satsuki looked up from his phrasebook to see his younger brother leaving the room. "Wait…." Suddenly anger washed over his face. "THAT WAS A TRICK TO GET ME TO LOCK UP, WASN'T IT!"

"You have the map, right! Do you need me to explain it to you again?" Ichiya had caught word of Riku's lone delivery and was treating him like a little child."

"I'll be fine; I've been around there before, stop smothering me!"

Finally, after five more minutes of arguing, Riku was able to get out and he quickly made his way to the bakery.

"It looks like a nice place." He entered the bakery and began to look around. A voice echoed from the back.

"I'll be right out!"

Riku walked over to the counter to set down the parcel while taking in the place. It wasn't very large and seemed to be merely a take-out place. On the wall was a list of what seemed to be deliveries, each one had a check mark next to them.

"Hello, may I help you?" A young girl appeared and quickly surveyed Riku. Disappointment washed over her face as she began to count money out from the register.

"I'm Riku, Shii's younger brother."

"I'm Freesia. It's nice to meet you, though I have heard about you." She smiled lightly but continued to count silently. She handed over the money as she closed the drawer. "Thank you for bringing this out."

"No problem, but I also have this for you." Riku pulled out an envelope with her name neatly sprawled across the front. "Shii wanted to apologize for being unable to make the delivery and asked me to give you this."

Freesia grasped it and blushed. "Thank you so much…" Looking up, she smiled at him brightly. "Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps you would prefer a bun?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I need to get going before they send out a search party to find me!" With that, he was gone and Freesia began to tear open the letter.

_Freesia,_

_I apologize for not being able to bring in your order; Mio finally got fed up with how long it took me to return. I want to speak to you, please meet me at eight o'clock tonight by the public garden's koi ponds. _

_ Shii_

Freesia had read the letter a number of times as she waited for the time to tick away and for Lavender to return. She had only two hours to wait, but time was ticking by superbly slowly.

"Have a nice night!" Freesia smiled at the customers as they left and she began to pick up, glancing at the clock every few seconds.

"I'm back! Man, those were some deliveries! They were all on complete opposite ends of the city! … Freesia, what's got you so worked up?"

She had been packing up her purse and putting on a shawl. "Gotta go, be back later!" With that she had disappeared out the door.

Lavender looked after her confused and then looked down at the counter. Seeing the open letter, she smirked and then continued to clean up.

"Shii! Good evening!" Freesia smiled brightly when she finally found him. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Good evening, I'm glad you were able to make it."

She brought her eyes to his; waiting for him to continue. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Shii scratched behind his head as he thought about how to word his thoughts. "Let's see… Well… What do you think of me?"

Freesia blushed as she looked towards the water. "Umm… You're very kind and handsome and well…" She looked up with bright red cheeks and looked straight into his eyes. "I really like you!"

Shii raised his hand and placed it on Freesia's cheek. "I'm glad that's how you feel." He moved his had to her chin and placed his other hand at her waist, pulling the two closely together. He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. After a few moments, he began to pull away but Freesia pressed her lip tightly against his as she returned the kiss. Finally, the two separated out of necessity for air.

"Sh…Shii…" Freesia snuggled up into his neck.

"I really like you too." Shii smiled down at her as she pulled away to look at him, smiling brightly.

"I guess I won your love!"

"Was there some type of competition I was unaware of?"

"Just forget it. It's kind of cold out here, do you think we could go somewhere a bit warmer?"

Shii smirked. "Sure, if you don't mind meeting my family and being introduced as my lover."

Freesia quickly pecked Shii on his lips as he began to lead her towards the Hiyokoya store.

* * *

So, there it is… Ending kind of sucks so yea, please read and review!


End file.
